List of Recess Episodes
''Recess is an American animated television series created by Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere for Disney's One Saturday Morning, produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. From its launch on September 13, 1997 to its cancellation on November 5, 2001, the series had broadcasted 65 episodes, with 2 stories per episodes, having 128 stories. The series focuses on six elementary school students and through their situations, adventures, etc. within Third Street School, the local elementary school of the eponymous town, where much of the setting takes place in recess breaks on the gang and their interaction with classmates, staff, etc. Seasons Since there are 128 episodes of ''Recess, far too many to list on one page, this page has been broken down into season pages. Season 1 was the first season of Recess which broadcast from September 1997 - January 1998. This season consisted of twenty-six episodes. The show officially debuted on August 31, 1997 in primetime on ABC (Though only on the East coast, as the West coast was still covering Princess Diana's death), and then made it's premiere on One Saturday Morning on September 13, 1997. This listing shows the episodes in their original broadcast order on ABC during it's first run. When the show was re-ran, several episodes were re-arranged. In most foreign dubs, this season is aired in its original order. All these episodes were eleven minutes and paired up with another episode (so episode 1 would go with 2 and so on). Episodes # The Break-In # The New Kid # The Experiment # The Great Jungle Gym Standoff # Jinxed # Officer Mikey # First Name Ashley # To Finster With Love # King Gus # Big Brother Chad # My Fair Gretchen # Speedy, We Hardly Knew Ye # I Will Kick No More Forever # The Kid Came Back # The Pest # The Legend of Big Kid # The Box # The Trial # Teacher's Lounge # Randall's Reform # Rainy Days # The Great Can Drive # The Voice # Kids in the Mist # Parents Night # Swing on Through to the Other Side Season 2 refers to the second series of Recess which was broadcast from September 12, 1998 - February 27, 1999 on ABC. The episodes are listed in their original broadcast order. When the episodes were re-ran, they were re-arranged. All these episodes were 11 minutes and paried up with another 11 minute episode (so episode 27 would go with episode 28 and so on), with the exception of "Yes, Mikey, Santa Does Shave", which was 30 minutes long plus commercials. This episode list lists the episodes in the order in which they were originally aired by ABC. The episode order was rearranged when the show went into reruns. This was the first season to include animation by Plus One Animation and Toon City. This was the only season not to include animation by Grimsaem or Sunwoo Entertainment, due to them being busy with The Rugrats Movie. This was the final season of the show to be dubbed in Portuguese. Episodes # The Break-Up # The Hypnotist # Mama's Girl # Outcast Ashley # The Game # The Lost Ball # Gus' Last Stand # Operation Field Trip # The Challenge # Wild Child # The Substitute # Gretchen and the Secret of Yo # The Girl Was Trouble # Copycat Kid # Operation Stuart # Pharaoh Bob # The Story of Whomps # Weekend at Muriel's # Economics of Recess # Omega Kids # Yes, Mikey, Santa Does Shave # The Story of Whomps # Weekend at Muriel's # Bad Hair Day # Dance Lessons # Principal for a Day # The Beauty Contest Season 3 refers to the third season of Recess which was broadcast from September 11, 1999 - January 22, 2000 and lasted for a total of 16 episodes. Both this season and season four aired at the same time, with the season three episodes premiering on ABC as part of Disney's One Saturday Morning, and season four's episodes premiering on UPN as part of Disney's One Too. Outside of the U.S., the individual 11 minute episodes of this season and season four were mixed together out-of-order to create one long season. Season three was notably shorter than the previous ABC seasons; due to large gaps in episode airings. This was due to the show's staff busy with Recess: School's Out. Though both Season 3 and 4 were produced at the same time, so technically both this season and the latter are part of the third production season. This season was also the first to feature digital animation for some of its' episodes. Also, starting with this season, the logo at the beginning of the theme song now has "Created by Paul and Joe" at the bottom of it. Episodes # One Stayed Clean # A Genius Among Us # Dodgeball City # A Career to Remember # Kindergarten Derby # The Bet # Space Cadet # Stand Up Randall # The Shiner # Lord of the Nerds # That Stinking Feeling # My Funny Valentines # The Barnaby Boys # Buried Treasure # The Library Kid # The Ratings Game Season 4 refers to the fourth season of Recess which broadcast from September 12, 1999 - July 17, 2000. This is the longest season of the series, due to it running daily than weekly. Unlike the other seasons, this season aired it's new episodes on UPN and in syndication, as part of Disney's One Too, and aired during the same time as season three, which would air its new episodes on ABC as part of Disney's One Saturday Morning. After this season, all new episodes would air on ABC first. This was the final season to use animation from Toon City, and the final season to use digital animation for some of its episodes, not counting the films. This was also the final season to air new episodes in the 1990's. It was the longest season of the Show. Episodes # The First Picture Show # The Big Prank # Hustler's Apprentice # The Spy Who Came in from the Playground # Gus' Fortune # Rumor Mill # Recess is Cancelled # Tattletale Heart # The Madness of King Bob # Call Me Guy # Prickly is Leaving # Randall's Friends # The Biggest Trouble Ever # The Rules # Gus and Misdemeanors # A Science Fair to Remember # Mikey's Pants # Here Comes Mr. Perfect # Good Luck Charm # Diggers Split Up # Schoolworld # Bachelor Gus # The Dude # Partners in Crime # The Candidates # This Brain for Hire # Spinelli's Masterpiece # Nobody Doesn't Like T.J. # A Great State Fair # The A.V. Kid # Yope from Norway # Bonky Fever # Don't Ask Me # The Secret Life of Grotke # The Fuss Over Finster # Soccer Boy # Fort Tender # Germ Warfare # More Like Gretchen # Prince Randall # Me No Know # Good Ole T.J. # Chez Vince # Tucked In Mikey # Old Folks Home # Some Friend Season 5 refers to the fifth season of Recess which ran from September 9, 2000 to January 6, 2001 on ABC. The season officially concluded with Recess: School's Out. This was originally going to be the final season of the show, however due to the movie's reception, the show was renewed for one more season. In some countries, this season and season six were combined to create one long season. This could be due to the episodes of season six being originally created for season five. In France, this season and season six were included as part of season four. This is because both this season and Season 6 were produced at the same time, Disney decided to to hold off those last three episodes to the fall. This was the last season to air new episodes on ABC. Episode # The Coolest Heat Wave Ever # No Strings Attached # Beyond a Reasonable Scout # The C-Note # The Army-Navy Game # Big Ol' Mikey # The Principals of Golf # All the Principal's Men # Lawson and his Crew Season 6 refers to the sixth and final season of Recess ''beginning on October 31, 2001 to November 5, 2001. The season ran short because the show hit its 65th episode, and due to Disney's rule regarding the number of episodes a show has, ''Recess ended. The season was not originally planned, but due to the success of Recess: School's Out in theaters, the show was renewed for one more season. The episodes of the season consisted of unused episodes of Season 5. Like season five, all of the episodes of the season have a 2000 copyright date, though the season premiered in 2001. They are considered the series' "Lost episodes". After this season aired, ABC noticed how high the ratings were for the reruns, and wanted to order more episodes for their 2002-03 season. However, Disney declined it in mid-production, leaving three of the episodes to be released direct-to-video as Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade. In the United Kingdom, this season was combined with the fifth season, possibly due to the fact that the episodes were leftover from season five. For unknown reasons, ABC and Disney Channel (In the US) did not include this season in their rerun rotation. The episodes did not appear on Toon Disney until 2006. Many fans believe this is due to Disney having issues locating the episode masters for the season. Episodes # "The Terrifying Tales of Recess" # "Kurst the Not So Bad" # "League of Randalls" # "Mundy, Mundy" # "Lost Leader" (Series finale) Films #''Recess: School's Out'' #''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' #''Recess: All Growed Down'' #''Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade'' Category:Episodes